KISS
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: <html><head></head>Zelo menanyakan pada Jongup tentang gambar orang ciuman di kaos yang dipakai Jongup di MV Rain Sound... #BAP #JongLo</html>
1. Chapter 1

**KISS**

**Main cast: JONGUP - ZELO **

**Other cast: DAEHYUN, BAEKHYUN**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung," panggil Zelo, membuat seorang namja yang dipanggil hyung tadi mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar notebook pada maknaenya.

"Ne?"

"Kenapa mulutnya terbuka?"

"Mulut? Mulut siapa?" Jongup balik bertanya, bingung akan apa yang ditanyakan oleh namja yang berusia setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Itu…" Zelo menunjuk layar notebook di hadapan mereka.

"Nugu?"

"Ani. Bukan mulut salah satu dari kita, tapi ini." Dengan jari telunjuk panjangnya Zelo menunjuk gambar pada kaos yang dikenakan Jongup. (Ingat kaosnya Jongup di MV Rain Sound yang bagian awal sama akhir)

"Eh?"

"Wae?"

"Wae?"

"Kenapa mulutnya terbuka?" Zelo mengulang pertanyaannya.

Jongup nyengir sambil garuk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Ehm… Ya gitu deh. Gimana ya jelasinnya?"

Zelo menunggu Jongup menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Suatu saat nanti kamu akan tahu."

"Ha?"

"Orang ciuman memang gitu. Suatu saat nanti kamu akan tahu. Sekarang belum waktunya," jawab Jongup karena bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan hal itu pada Zelo.

Zelo mengangguk. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali bertanya, "Jongup hyung pernah berciuman?"

"Aniyo."

"Jinjja?"

Jongup mengangguk.

"Lalu darimana Jongup hyung tahu?"

"Ehm… Itu… Daehyun hyung. Lebih baik kamu tanya saja pada Daehyun hyung atau Youngjae hyung. Mereka lebih paham soal itu," ucap Jongup sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Oh begitu ya…" Zelo mengangguk paham. Sejurus kemudian ia melompat dari atas ranjang. "Aku pergi sebentar ya, mencari Daehyun hyung atau Youngje hyung."

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian, sekembalinya Zelo setelah berguru pada DaeJae…

"Jongup hyung." Zelo mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang tempat Jongup berbaring saat ini.

"Heum?"

"Daehyun hyung dan Youngjae hyung sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" potong Jongup.

"Aku masih belum mengerti."

"Kalau begitu tanyalah pada Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung nanti setelah mereka pulang. Mungkin mereka bisa menjelaskannya dengan lebih baik," saran Jongup. Ia tengah berbaring santai dengan dua tangan berada di bawah kepalanya.

"Shireo! Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh Yongguk hyung tanya hal semacam itu."

"Lalu?"

Zelo terdiam beberapa saat. Begitupun dengan Jongup. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Tadi Daehyun hyung dan Youngjae hyung mempraktekkannya," kata Zelo memecah atmosfir keheningan diantara mereka. "Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa rasanya…"

Zelo mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada Jongup yang matanya terlihat tertutup, entah ia benar-benar menutup mata atau tidak. Wajah keduanya semakin mendekat hingga ujung hidung mancung keduanya bertemu.

"Eh?" Jongup membuka matanya dan Zelo langsung menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa nggak bisa ya? Kenapa tadi Daehyun hyung dan Youngjae hyung bisa?" Zelo bermonolog.

Jongup yang mengerti maksud Zelo segera mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Zelo. Perlahan tangan kanannya meraih tengkuk Zelo dan menariknya mendekat.

"Begini caranya," bisik Jongup. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Zelo, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Zelo.

Cukup lama keduanya berada dalam posisi seperti itu hingga Jongup mengambil inisiatif untuk mulai melumat lembut bibir tipis Zelo. Awalnya Zelo hanya berdiam diri menikmati gerakan bibir Jongup yang semakin liar, namun kemudian ia mulai membalas mengimbangi permainan Jongup. Kedua tangannya kini mengalung dengan indahnya di leher Jongup. Sedang tangan kanan Jongup berada di belakang tengkuk Zelo dan tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Zelo.

Jongup menggigit bibir Zelo sehingga bibir namja bersurai blonde tersebut terbuka. Jongup langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya, mengabsen satu per satu deretan gigi putih Zelo. Lidah mereka mulai beradu. Ciuman keduanya menjadi semakin memanas hingga akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Zelo mendorong dada Jongup karena merasa mulai kehabisan oksigen. Ciuman merekapun terlepas.

Zelo menunduk dalam-dalam. Wajahnya memanas dan memerah, bukan hanya karena kehabisan oksigen namun juga karena malu, bahagia, nervous, dan sebagainya. Berbagai perasaan menyatu dalam dirinya kini.

"Zel, kamu terlihat sangat cantik…," bisik Jongup.

"Tapi aku namja, hyung…"

Bukannya menjawab Jongup justru membungkam bibir Zelo dengan bibirnya sendiri. Sejurus kemudian Jongup mendorong tubuh namja yang bibirnya masih menyatu dengan bibirnya tersebut hingga terbaring di kasur.

DUG!

Menyadari kepala bagian belakang Zelo membentur laptopnya yang sudah tertutup sehingga menyebabkan mulut Zelo terbuka bukannya menghentikan ciumannya Jongup justru memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk melesakkan lidahnya menyusuri gua hangat namja bertubuh tinggi yang kini berada di bawahnya itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti Jongup mulai menyusupkan tangannya masuk ke dalam kaos hitam yang dikenakan Zelo, memelintir tonjolan kecil yang berada disana.

Sebuah desahan berhasil lolos dari bibir Zelo, "eungh…"

Jongup semakin liar memainkan kedua nipple Zelo di balik kaos yang dikenakannya, sedangkan bibirnya tak lagi membungkam bibir Zelo melainkan sibuk memberikan kissmark di leher jenjang Junhong.

Setelah puas menghiasi leher putih Zelo dengan bercak-bercak berwarna keunguan Jongup kembali mengajak lidah Zelo untuk bertarung, saling membeli satu sama lain.

"Sekarang kamu sudah tahu kan bagaimana caranya ciuman? Dan juga bagaimana rasanya ciuman?" tanya Jongup yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Zelo.

"Lalu apa sekarang kamu ingin mengetahui dan merasakan yang lebih?"

Bukannya menjawab Zelo justru mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, membuat Jongup gemas setengah mati.

"Tidak ada jawaban artinya mau."

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sekarang kamu sudah tahu kan bagaimana caranya ciuman? Dan juga bagaimana rasanya ciuman?" tanya Jongup yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan oleh Zelo.

"Lalu apa sekarang kamu ingin mengetahui dan merasakan yang lebih?"

Bukannya menjawab Zelo justru mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, membuat Jongup gemas setengah mati.

"Tidak ada jawaban artinya mau."

Zelo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum bertanya, "tapi nanti kita dimarahin Yongguk hyung tidak?"

Jongup menggeleng. "Tenang, Yongguk hyung dan Himchan hyung sedang lembur di studio. Daehyun hyung dan Youngjae hyung juga sering melakukannya tapi tidak dihukum kan?"

Zelo mengangguk. "Lalu apa yang harus Zelo lakukan sekarang?"

Jongup menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

"Eunggh… Hyung… Keumanhae… Aku lelah, hyung…" Zelo mencoba menghentikan Jongup yang terus bergerak diatas tubuhnya dengan cara memukul-mukul punggung namja itu.

Bukannya berhenti Jongup justru bergerak semakin liar, padahal mereka telah melakukannya lebih dari dua jam namun Jongup sama sekali belum berniat untuk menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"YAK! JONGUP! ZELO! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!" seandainya Himchan tidak berteriak di depan pintu kamar JongLo mungkin kegiatan keduanya akan berlangsung hingga esok hari dan menyebabkan Zelo kesulitan berjalan hingga beberapa hari kedepan.

"BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU YONGGUK DAN AKU AKAN MENDOBRAKNYA SEKARANG JUGA!" ancaman Himchan berhasil karena Jongup segera melepas tautan tubuhnya dengan Zelo dan turun dari atas namja bertubuh super tinggi yang tengah terbaring lemas di ranjangnya.

"JONGUP! ZELO!"

"Ne, chakkaman!" sahut Jongup setengah berteriak sambil mengenakan kembali pakaiannya tanpa membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung… Bilang saja aku sedang sakit," ucap Zelo. Ia menarik selimut untuk menutup tubuh polosnya hingga ke leher.

"JONGUP! ZELO! CEPAT BUKA! HANA… DUL…"

Ceklek!

Belum sempat Himchan menyelesaikan hitungannya pintu kamar JongLo di hadapannya telah terbuka, menampilkan sosok main dancer B.A.P dengan mata sayu, rambut berantakan, dan pakaian yang dipakai asal-asalan.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Jongup canggung pada Himchan dan Yongguk yang tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Pinjam hair dryer, punyaku rusak."

Jongup merasa lega bukan main setelah mendengar jawaban Himchan. Ternyata hanya karena pinjam hair dryer, ia kira akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh eomma BAP tersebut karena ketahuan melakukan sesuatu bersama maknae mereka.

"Jongup! Kenapa diam saja? Cepat, mana hair dryernya?!"

"Ah, iya, sebentar… Sebentar…" Dengan cepat Jongup mengambil pengering rambut miliknya dan memberikannya pada Himchan yang menunggu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai tak sabar.

"Oke. Aku pinjam dulu ya." Himchan sudah hampir berbalik dan Jongup sudah hampir menutup kembali pintu kamar saat tiba-tiba visual BAP tersebut teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh ya, Zelo eodi?"

Dengan gugup Jongup menjawab, "Zelo sakit hyung."

"Sakit apa?"

"Sakit pantat," jawab Jongup sekenanya.

"Sudah ya, hyung. Aku mau merawat Zelo dulu…," pamit Jongup, mengabaikan kening Himchan yang mengerut heran.

Klik!

Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam Jongup kembali merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur. Disingkapkannya selimut yang menutupi wajah cantik Zelo yang sedang terlelap.

"Zelo-ya! Ireona! Kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Jongup mengguncang pelan tubuh Zelo.

"Eungh… Hyung… Good night kiss," pinta Zelo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah namja yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Jongup segera menuruti permintaan Zelo. Kembali ia menyerang ganas bibir sang maknae yang sudah membengkak karena ciuman panas mereka sebelumnya.

**TBC / END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mian, di chapter 1 kemarin aku salah tulis nama. Harusnya Daehyun-Youngjae tapi tulisannya Daehyun-Baekhyun. Yang bener Youngjae kok, cuma typo. Jadi buat para DaeJae shipper silahkan lanjut membaca...

Buat NC nya masih bingung. Harusnya sih ada, tapi gimana? T.T Galau sendiri jadinya

.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah review, follow, dan juga add to favorite... ^^


End file.
